Walk
by AphelionDustwake
Summary: Chris and Orbital 7 pick up Haruto from school.


Anyone who knew even the slightest bit about Kaito knew he did everything for his little brother. During more hellish times, this had meant putting his life on the line to protect him. Nowadays, it was as simple as doing his laundry or cooking his dinner every night. Kaito was there for Haruto at nearly any given time.

However, there were some moments when he could not be there, and in those instances Kaito counted on Chris. Chris took pride in his role as co-big brother, and he loved the child as one of his own. So whenever Kaito was busy and needed him, Chris gladly stepped up to the plate.

So there were no problems when Kaito phoned Chris one afternoon and requested he pick Haruto up from school. "Droite's not feeling well enough to come in, so I'm covering her shift," he explained sheepishly.

"Ah, tell her I hope she feels better the next time you talk," Chris hummed. "He gets out at 2:50, right?"

"Yeah," Kaito replied. "I'll send Orbital over. Thanks, man."

Chris balked, staring at Kaito's image on his gazer. "Orbital? Why?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Haru left a project he's working on for school here, and I don't have time to drop it off before work," Kaito stated.

"Alright," Chris shrugged, satisfied now that he knew it wasn't a random bout of distrust on Kaito's part. "I'll let you go then, dear. Have a good day at work," he called. Kaito smiled and said his goodbyes. His gazer cut to black, and Chris wandered away to go wait on the porch for the little robot to arrive.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Orbital came clambering through the bushes and skimming to a halt in front of the house. He retracted his gliders and shook his head, trying to dislodge the leaves that had pinched between his joints.

"Hello there, little one," Chris greeted, stepping forward to help his endeavors by plucking small branches from him. "It looks like you had a rough trip, are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Orbital stammered. "Dirty humans, throwing their trash everywhere! Hit r-right into me- O-oh! Master Haruto's project is safe and sound!" He proudly displayed a bright green folder full of papers titled _RAINFOREST REPORT_ in giant, shaky lettering.

Chris took the folder and grinned, running his fingers over the crude little toucan drawn on the front. He had remembered Haruto begging Thomas to help him draw it, and the hours the two spent looking up references and trying to copy them. It seemed like a waste of time to Chris, but both of them insisted on perfection. Chris chalked it up to another one of their artistic quirks that he'd never understand.

"Well now, let's get inside, shall we?" Chris said, turning and making his way back up the stairs leading to their doorway. He paused, seeing Orbital hesitate at the bottom.

Ah, wheels, right.

Keeping the folder safely tucked in his armpit, Chris went back down the steps and picked Orbital up from underneath his little robotic arms.

"Eeeeeh?!" he squealed, head rotating in surprise. Perhaps he had another method of climbing stairs? Regardless, Chris had him now, and it was only five steps. It wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Calm down," Chris soothed. "I'm just carrying you up."

"B-but Master Chris-"

"Just Chris."

"Chris! I-i insist, I can get up on my own!" Orbital wailed, voice cracked and pixelated in his distress.

Chris snorted, then set the robot down on the porch. "I'm sure you could, but you're up here now. It's no big deal." He then patted his head and went to open the door, letting Orbital wheel in before him and shutting it behind them.

"I have to leave to get Haruto in ten minutes, do you want to wait here? Michael should be home, he can keep you company." Chris offered, going to place the report on the dining room table. He then went to grab the box of colored pencils and markers they kept for Haruto out of the living room, setting up a workspace for him for when he wanted to get started.

Orbital hovered along after Chris, obviously wanting to jump in at any moment to assist. "I-i-i think it w-would be best if I went along. Master Haruto will certainly be tired and need someone to carry his backpack!"

He smirked, but did not point out that he could carry a backpack fine on his own. Haruto and Orbital were very close friends, and at the least, he would be happy to see his friend first thing after school. Chris agreed, then turned to head for the door.

"Shall we?" Chris smiled, once again holding the door open for Orbital. He received a salute and a momentary flailing of limbs before the stuttering robot hurried out of the door.

The trip there was enjoyed in relative silence- surprising considering the chatty nature of both the man and machine. It was a pleasant spring day, and Chris drank up the peaceful early afternoon stillness. Orbital seemed content with watching the lazy arc of birds across the sky as he rolled along beside Chris. Chris found the trip to be very comfortable, and wondered quietly to himself why the two of them didn't do it more often. It would give Kaito the opportunity to rest, and he could spend time with the often neglected, littlest member of the family. He was ashamed to admit it, but Chris didn't pay enough attention to Orbital for all that he did for them.

"How are things with that trashbot girl- Omimi?" Chris ventured casually while they waited at the front gate for the children to be released.

"Obomi!" he cheered, voice fluttering in excitement. "O-oh, it was wonderful! Spectacular! We went on our v-very first date just recently!"

"Oooh?" gasped Chris, leaning in conspiratorially. "Well, well, where to? What happened?"

If he had a human face, Chris supposed he would be blushing. Orbital spun himself around in a circle then stood up taller on his legs. "It was to the market to pick up supplies, and- Oh! T-t-the kids are out!" He broke off and raced to the door, waiting as impatiently as if he hadn't seen Haruto in years. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at how precious the sight was.

Haruto was one of the last ones out, much to Orbital's displeasure. As he came straggling behind the other kids, still stuffing his two jackets into his backpack- honestly, Kaito overdressed the child- Orbital wheeled over indignantly.

"Master Haruto, why were you s-so late? I-i was beginning to f-f-fear you had been kidnapped-"

"That's enough of that, Orbital," Chris broke in softly. "That's not how we greet people. How was your day, dear?" he questioned, leaning over to give Haruto a quick hug.

Haruto happily chattered on about his day, an art project he couldn't wait to show Uncle Thomas, and a _girl_, all the while animatedly swinging his arms and looking far more alive than Chris had ever remembered seeing him. The two naturally fell in place on either side of Chris as they began to stroll back home. They must've been a sight compared to the other families- a giant man walking his two tiny sons, one that just so happened to be mechanical. The thought made him laugh, but apparently at the wrong time, because Haruto crossed his arms and huffed up at him, "Are you even listening, Chris?"

He was about to respond _Of course!_ when they came upon a busy intersection. "Hold my hand when we cross," Chris ordered. Haruto took his up right away, but Chris felt his hand reach out to grab Orbital's metal appendage without thinking.

Now _that_ must've been a sight! It was one think to walk side by side with a robot, but to actually hold one's hand as if he were truly his child was just plain silly. It had to be the feeling of two little bodies beside him that reminded him of his brothers, because the reaction came impulsively. Whatever the reason, the trio made it across the street, and Haruto hadn't let go so Chris didn't let go of them either.

So what if others thought it weird for Chris to care for a mere machine? They did not know the lengths he went to day in and day out to protect the Tenjos, how real of a member of their family he was. So he was made of different parts, how did that matter? The only part that mattered to Chris or any of the others was the one that made him loudly sympathize with Haruto's story about his day, and made him cross the street while obediently holding Chris' hand.


End file.
